excaliburfandomcom_de-20200213-history
T.H. White - Der König auf Camelot
Der König auf Camelot ist ein Roman von T.H. White, geschrieben zwischen 1939 und 1958. Zusammenfassung White ließ sich von Thomas Malorys Le Morte d'Arthur inspirieren. Er überarbeitete die bis 1950 entstandenen ersten beiden Bücher und entfernte unter anderem den Zweikampf zwischen Merlin und der Hexe Madame Mim, die in der ersten Veröffentlichung der Geschichte noch die Mutter von Morgause war. Nach seinem Tod 1977 erschien auch der fünfte Teil, der 1941 entstand und Buch Merlin heißt. Teile # Das Schwert im Stein # Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit # Der missratene Ritter # Die Kerze im Wind Inhalt Die Geschichte beginnt in den letzten Jahren der Herrschaft von König Uther Pendragon. Das erste Buch beginnt mit einer sehr unbeschwerten Erzählung über die Abenteuer des jungen Arthur und die endlose Suche König Pellinores nach dem Aventiuren-Tier. Teile des Schwertes im Stein lesen sich fast wie eine Parodie der traditionellen Artus-Legende durch den Prosa-Stil von White, der stark auf Anachronismen beruht. Jedoch ändert sich die Geschichte allmählich den Ton, bis der dritte Teil meditativer wird und der vierte Teil Arthur brütend über Tod und Vermächtnis findet. Das Schwert im Stein Das erste Buch erzählt von Arthurs Erziehung durch seinen Pflegevater Sir Ector, seiner Rivalität und Freundschaft mit seinem Pflegebruder Kai und seiner anfänglichen Ausbildung durch Merlyn, einem Zauberer, der durch die Zeit rückwärts lebt. Merlyn, der das Schicksal des Jungen kennt, lehrt Arthur (bekannt als "Wart", die Warze), was es bedeutet, ein guter König zu sein, indem er ihn in verschiedene Arten von Tieren verwandelt: Fisch, Falke, Ameise, Gans und Dachs. Jede der Transformationen soll Wart eine Lektion erteilen, die ihn auf sein zukünftiges Leben vorbereiten soll. Merlyn bringt Arthur das Konzept bei, dass der einzig gerechtfertigte Grund für einen Krieg darin besteht, einen anderen davon abzuhalten, in den Krieg zu ziehen, und dass zeitgenössische menschliche Regierungen und mächtige Menschen die schlimmsten Aspekte der Herrschaft der Macht veranschaulichen. Im ursprünglichen ersten Buch gab es die Episoden als Ameise und Gans noch nicht, als es als eigenständiges Buch veröffentlicht wurde. Der ursprüngliche Roman enthält auch eine Schlacht zwischen Merlyn und Zauberin Madam Mim, die nicht in The Once and Future King enthalten war, aber in den Disney-Film aufgenommen wurde. Die Königin von Luft und Dunkelheit Im zweiten Teil bereitet White den Weg für Arthurs Untergang, indem er den Orkney-Clan vorstellt und Arthurs Verführung durch ihre Mutter, seine Halbschwester Königin Morgause, beschreibt. Während der junge König anfängliche Rebellionen unterdrückt, bringt Merlyn ihn dazu, sich ein Mittel vorzustellen, potentiell zerstörerische Mächte zum Guten einzusetzen: die ritterliche Ordnung der Tafelrunde. Der missratene Ritter Der dritte Teil verlagert den Fokus von Arthur auf die Geschichte der verbotenen Liebe zwischen Sir Lancelot und Königin Guenever, die Möglichkeiten, die sie benutzen, um ihre Affaire vor dem König zu verbergen (obwohl er es bereits durch Merlyn weiß), und die Wirkung auf Elaine, Lancelots frühere Geliebte und Mutter seines Sohnes Galahad. Die Kerze im Wind Der letzte Teil vereint die Erzählstränge, indem er erzählt, wie Mordreds Hass auf seinen Vater und Agravaines Hass auf Lancelot den Untergang von Arthur, Guenever und Lancelot herbeiführen und den Untergang des gesamten idealen Königreichs Camelot. Charakterisierungen im Werk Am auffälligsten an Whites Arbeit ist, wie er die traditionellen arthurischen Charaktere neu interpretiert und ihnen oft Motivationen oder Merkmale verleiht, die komplexer oder sogar widersprüchlicher sind als in früheren Versionen der Legende. * Arthur entwickelt sich von einem fehlbaren, aber neugierigen enthusiastischen Jungen zu einem individualisierten und psychologisch komplexen Mann. * Lancelot ist nicht länger der hübsche Ritter, der für die romantischen Legenden typisch ist, sondern wird als der hässlichste von Arthurs Rittern dargestellt. Er ist auch sehr selbstbeobachtend und extrem unsicher, Merkmale, die zu Anfällen von Selbsthass führen. Er versucht seine Fehler durch die volle Hingabe zu überwinden, Arthurs größter Ritter zu werden. * Merlyn lebt rückwärts durch die Zeit, was ihn zu einem schusseligen, aber weisen alten Mann macht, der jünger wird. * Sir Galahad wird von vielen Rittern nicht sehr gemocht, da er wirklich perfekt ist - bis zu dem Punkt der "Unmenschlichkeit". * Auf ähnliche Weise wird Sir Bors dargestellt (den White ausdrücklich als "Sir Bors der Misogynist" vorstellt). Er ist seinem religiösen Dogma so ergeben, dass er eher bereit ist, andere und die Welt um ihn herum zu verletzen, als zu riskieren, seine Reinheit zu opfern. Seiner heiligen Güte wird die weltliche Güte Sir Lancelots gegenübergestellt, wobei viele der Charaktere und auch die Erzählung selbst letzteren begünstigen. White ermöglicht Sir Thomas Malory einen Cameo-Auftritt in form des jungen Pagen namens Tom, der am Ende des Buches erscheint. Aufgrund seines Rückwärtslebens macht Merlyn viele anachronistische Anspielungen auf Ereignisse in jüngerer Zeit. Bemerkenswert sind Hinweise auf den Zweiten Weltkrieg, Telegraphen, Panzer und "ein Österreicher, der ... die zivilisierte Welt in Elend und Chaos stürzte". Eine verschleierte Anspielung auf den Nazismus findet sich auch, als Sir Agravaine vorschlägt, eine Organisation von "Nationalen Kommunisten" einzurichten, die Juden als Sündenbock benutzen und die Fylfot als ihr Abzeichen haben. Medien * 1938 BBC-Radio-Produktion von Das Schwert im Stein * 1960 Camelot - Film-Musical * 1963 Die Hexe und der Zauberer - Disney-Film * 1967 Camelot - Am Hofe König Arthurs * 1981 The Sword in the Stone - Theaterstück * 2014 BBC-Radio-Produktion des Buches als sechs einstündige Episoden Comics * Im Marvel-Universum wird das Buch mehrmals erwähnt, als eines der Lieblingsbücher von Professor X, und dass Xavier sich immer als Merlyn sah, den Lehrer, der die Helden leitet, und nicht selbst als Held. * Erwähnt in Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man * Metapher für Magneto in den Ultimate X-Men Comics * In Lazarus No. 8 gibt Malcolm Carlyle das Buch seiner Tochter Forever an ihrem zehnten Geburtstag. Film * 1981 Knightriders von George A. Romero: Das Buch wird als Inspiration für eine Gruppe Motorradfahrender Ritter genannt, die den Kodex der Ritterlichkeit verfolgen. * 1992 Lorenzos Öl - Michaela liest das Buch Lorenzo vor * 2003 X-Men 2 - Magneto liest eine Erstausgabe des Buches in seiner Gefängniszelle. Am Ende des Films benutzt Xavier das Buch als Unterrichtsmaterial. * 2006 Bobby - Edward Robinson vergleicht die Darstellung König Arthurs im Buch mit den selbstlosen und ritterlichen Qualitäten von Jose Rojas. * 2013 The World's End - Gary King nennt sich selbst als "the Once and Future King". * 2016 X-Men: Apocalypse - Xavier liest seinen Studenten einen Auszug aus dem Buch vor. Literatur * In Rodman Philbricks Freak the Mighty von 1993 schließen Max Kane und Kevin Dillon Freundschaft durch das Buch. Inspiriert von Dillons Angewohnheiten begeben sie sich auf eine Suche, um die heroischen Qualitäten von König Arthur zu erfahren. * Die Magier von Lev Grossman beinhaltet eine lange Sequenz, in der sich Zauberer in Ausbildung in Gänse verwandeln, eine "direkte und liebevolle Hommage" an Warts Verwandlung in Das Schwert im Stein. * In Robert Jordans Fantasy-Romanreihe Das Rad der Zeit ließ er sich für die Darstellung der Charaktere Galadedrid Damodred und Jaichim Carridin von White Inspirieren. Galadedrid (Abgeleitet von Galahad) ist ein extrem moralischer Charakter, der auch auf die Gefahr hin, andere zu verletzen immer die Wahrheit sagt und das richtige Tut. Jaichim Carridin, der sich auch Bors nennt, gehört einer fanatischen Gruppierung an, die sich der Ausrottung des Bösen verschrieben hat, und auch nicht vor Folter und Mord zurückschreckt, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, während sie sich selbst als einzige Vertreter der Anhänger des guten ansehen. Fernsehen * Die Serie Gragoyles bezieht sich auf Der König auf Camelot, als König Arthur in Avalon erwacht. * Eine zweiteilige Episode von Justice League Unlimitet heißt "The Once and Future Thing". * Die TV-Serie Merlin erwähnt The Once and Future King mehrfach, zum ersten mal als der Große Drache Merlin über sein Schicksal aufklärt. * Die Serie Blunt Talk erwähnt The Once and Future King mehrmals als Walter Blunts Lieblingsbuch. * Criminal Minds, Staffel 11, Episode 16 Derek - Derek wird entführt und phantasiert von seinem Vater, der ihm als kleiner Junge das Buch vorgelesen hat. * Folge 3 der neunzehnten Staffel von The Flash heißt The Once and Future Flash. Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Fantasy